mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
War Machine vs. Roger Huerta
The fight was Roger Huerta's welterweight debut. The Fight The first round began. Baroni was commentating. Huerta landed an inside kick. War Machine replied. Huerta landed a nice leg kick, Huerta stuffed a double and a trip. War Machine got a nice trip, Baroni praised it. Huerta was scrambling well. He got the butterflies in. "Get up!" Huerta's corner screamed. War Machine landed two right hands. Huerta stood to the clinch nicely. He worked a single of his own. Huerta kneed the leg. Huerta kneed the body. They broke. War Machine landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick. War Machine landed a left hook to the clinch. Huerta kneed the body. And again and again. Huerta landed a right hand and kneed the thigh, landed a right hand. War Machine got a nice trip into side control. War Machine worked for the crucifix. War Machine landed two lefts. "Punch him!" the crowd chanted. Huerta fought to get back to his feet unsuccessfully. War Machine worked for a kimura. He had the mounted crucifix. War Machine landed three short left elbows. Just domination here. War Machine landed three short left hands. Huerta scrambled up to the clinch beautifully, worked a single. War Machine switched, Huerta stuffed a single landing a right hand and two body kicks, a pair of checked inside kicks and a blocked high kick. They were fighting hard. Huerta got a double as the crowd chanted his name. Nice takedown. War Machine had slowed down a tiny bit. War Machine stood to the clinch nicely, and worked the body with hard punches inside. War Machine got a big trip, they stood. Huerta landed a hard body kick there. Ten seconds left. War Machine landed an inside kick as the first round ended. 10-9 War Machine but close. "Good fucking fights here, man," Baroni cussed vehemently. War Machine seemed to have regained his breath. The second round began. War Machine landed an inside kick, Huerta replied there, caught an inside kick for a single and War Machine worked a single nicely as well. Huerta stuffed it and a trip to the clinch. Huerta kneed the leg there. He worked for a double and got it nicely. Huerta landed a nice right elbow there over the top. War Machine gave up the back so that he could stand to the clinch. He already seemed a little tired again. Huerta got another nice slick little ankle-pick takedown right into side control. Very nicely done. War Machine was trying to wall-walk. Huerta landed a right elbow. And another. They scrambled to the clinch nicely, War Machine landed nice dirty boxing left uppercuts. War Machine kneed the body, blocked. Huerta kneed the body, landed a nice right hand, War Machine landed a left hook and a right hand, got a nice double-leg slam to half-guard. Huerta landed three right elbows from the bottom. War Machine passed to side control nicely. War Machine landed a left elbow and eight left hands. Another. Huerta landed two left elbows. Huerta bridged beautifully and nearly stood, War Machine kept him down. He had the crucifix again. Huerta rolled out beautifully, reversed with a single, War Machine was tired. Huerta landed a left and two rights. The crowd chanted "Huerta." Huerta landed eight right hands. Huerta landed a right and a left and another. War Machine closed guard there. Huerta landed three lefts. War Machine hammerfisted to the body with the left several times. Ten seconds. War Machine stood to the clinch as the second round ended. 10-9 Huerta. War Machine was exhausted in his corner, for sure. The third round began and they touched gloves. War Machine checked a leg kick and again. Huerta caught one and got a beautiful single to guard. Beautiful there. The crowd loved it. War Machine was standing. He did to the clinch. "Come on, Huerta!" Huerta kneed the thigh twice. Again. Again there and again and again. War Machine stuffed a trip and they broke apart there. Huerta missed a spinning back kick, ate a right counter. They clinched there, War Machine worked a double. Huerta stuffed it. Huerta landed a left hand. Another. Another. War Machine kneed the body. Huerta worked for a single. Huerta kneed the leg. War Machine rolled for a kimura and then an armbar, he had it nearly, Huerta fought it and passed to side control. Wow! Good attempt and escape. War Machine reversed beautifully and mounted. Huerta was hurt. War Machine was all over him pounding, Huerta was struggling to hang on. Hard rights and lefts. Huerta was surviving. Big right hands, War Machine had the back. He kept pounding in under, three left hands there, the ref stopped it. Huerta immediately held his ribs. War Machine bowed to the crowd. Huerta rolled over onto his back in some serious pain. A stretcher was brought in.